In a conventional automatically operable screw machine a turret is rotatably supported by a turret slide member or turret support member which is adjustably movable upon a gear rack or the like. The gear rack has a toothed surface and is movable by means of a pivotal lever which has a toothed portion at one end thereof which is in mesh with the toothed surface of the rack. The turret is moved toward and away from a spindle or chuck by pivotal movement of the lever, which moves the rack, which supports the support member, which supports the turret. It has been learned that there are numerous operations of an automatically operable screw machine in which a long stroke of the turret is desired. Frequently, the desired stroke of the turret is in excess of the capability of the machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide means by which a conventional automatically operable screw machine can be modified to provide for a much longer turret stroke than is otherwise possible.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which a conventional automatically operable screw machine can be modified to produce a longer turret stroke by combining therewith a reciprocally operable motor.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which a longer turret stroke can be obtained by combining therewith a fluid motor and by also modifying a mechanical portion of the machine.
Another object of this invention is to provide means by which the pressure which is applied by a turret tool to a work piece is sensed for indication of the pressure and/or for control of the machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide such means which is relatively low in cost and which can be readily and easily applied to a conventional screw machine.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.